The Secret Door
by BellOfTheBall22
Summary: Isabella Swan vacations in London, England with her workaholic parents. She explores the old Victorian hotel they are staying in and stumbles upon a door. The door transports Bella to the year 1835, where she meets the dashing and strikingly handsome, Edward Masen. Follow Bella on her journey of finding love and dealing with the dramas of upper class England. AH/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm super nervous to post this story because I have no idea how people will take it. This idea has been in the back of my mind for a while now. Read and tell me what you think so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Twilight. **

* * *

**The Secret Door**

**Chapter One**

We've been on this plane for six hours now and I've spent the last three hours aimlessly looking out the window, finding any possible animal shapes from the clouds. I tend to do this when I'm bored, and right now I am beyond bored. My parents and I are on our way to London, England. Most teenagers would think, wow you're lucky, you get to travel the world and see exciting things that most kids our age don't normally get to see. I guess I am lucky, but the thing is, we never actually go sightseeing like on real vacations. My parents work for the American Embassy, so they are constantly working day and night. We're here in London so they can speak with the British Prime minister about foreign relations and economic collaborations, something uninteresting of that nature.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm eighteen years old, but I often feel much older than what I actually am. I'm about 5 feet and 4 inches with dark russet brown hair and a plain heart shaped face. I wouldn't call myself ugly, but I wouldn't call myself gorgeous either. I'm just an average senior in high school who is looking forward to college. The only feature that makes me stand out are my hazel eyes, which have golden brown irises.

The plane has finally landed and we're waiting outside for our private limo. My mother made reservations at an old Victorian hotel called, 'Chateau Moon'. I know, it sounds like something out of a French romance novel.

Like our countless other ''vacations", I know I'll be spending it all by my lonesome.

* * *

We're at the hotel and it has the most beautiful architecture I have ever seen. There are billowing pillars and grand oak doors that lead straight to a winding staircase. The floors are a shiny marble, I can practically see my reflection in them. There has to be at least one hundred rooms on the second floor alone.

Outside, there are statues of earlier residents that actually lived here. The gardens are colorful and seem to go on forever. My room has an enormous canopy bed and a window that looks out to a long river of swans and an elegant fountain. There are maids and butlers at every twist and turn in this place. I honestly don't feel like we're staying in a hotel. It feels more like an 18th century British estate that belongs to royalty.

My parents left to meet with the prime minister an hour ago, so I'm alone in my room, contemplating how to spend the rest of my day. I could take a walk around the gardens, have lunch, or explore the hotel. I've decided to eat lunch in the sitting room, then go exploring. It's not like I have anything better to do on this quiet Sunday afternoon. My parents don't want me walking around the busy streets of London alone so they hired three bulky bodyguards to watch over me, in case I decided to go shopping. What teenage girl wants three men following her every move while shopping?! I know I sure as heck don't.

I'm done with lunch so I decide to take a look around. There are so many paintings covering the walls. One painting in particular that caught my eye is of a young man on a horse. His eyes are a piercing green and his hair is in a disarray of copper. He looks like he could have been my age or a bit older. His features are strong and he has a sense of pride, and he's strikingly handsome. My thoughts wander, and I can't help but imagine what his life was like during his time. I also wonder about what kind of person he was. He could have been smart, a free spirit, or even stubborn. I guess I lost track of time because a maid was calling my name. I tore my attention away from the man's painting to hear her question.

"Hello miss, sorry to be a bother, but are you feeling well today?" My eyebrows were furrowed and my forehead was creased from thinking.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just going back to my bedroom to take a nap. I feel a bit drained from the plane ride." The maid looked at me and nodded, before I could walk away she spoke with a grin, "that young man was Edward Masen. He was twenty when this portrait was painted. His family lived two hours away from this estate, during 1835. His father Carlisle, was the Duke of Hammersmith and his mother Esme, the Duchess." She then pointed to a painting of a family.

"They were the Dawn family. They were close friends with the Masens. They lived in this estate for quite some time. The man you see there was Charles Dawn, the Duke of Wellington." She eyed the woman sitting by Charles in the painting. "That's his wife, Amelia Dawn, the Duchess of Wellington, England."

"Wow, she is absolutely stunning. She could probably pass as a super model in our time," I replied.

The maid chuckled and continued to tell me more about the Dawns.

"The girl with the short hair, holding the puppy, was Alice Dawn, their youngest daughter, and the young woman next to her was their eldest, Isabella." I stared at Isabella with wide eyes and disbelief. She looked exactly like me, except her hair was a lighter brown and she wore a collection of fine pearls that I would never think to wear. We even have the same name! I was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"Miss, are you alright? Come, I'll assist you to your bedroom."

I was completely speechless, so all I could do was nod as the maid escorted me to my room.

This vacation just got a hell of a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad to have gotten positive reviews, it makes my heart happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the lovely SM does.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start my day. As I was stretching, I noticed a letter on the davenport, it was from mom and dad.

_Bella,_

_Your father and I have important business to attend to. We promise to have dinner together around 8'o clock. We left money on your top dresser, if you wish to go shopping. Remember to stay close to your bodyguards. Have a wonderful day sweetheart._

_Love, mom and dad_

Great, I'm alone yet again. I shouldn't be surprised though, my parents would die if they had to take a break from work to just relax. They eat and breathe work, no matter how early or late in the day it is. I guess I'll eat breakfast then do some more exploring around the hotel.

I decided to take a look around the second floor, since that is where most of the rooms are located. So far I've been in five rooms, they're all so different from each other. One room had only a desk and a long chair by the window, while another room was full of dusty books and scrolls. On my way downstairs, there was a particular door that caught my attention. It had gold trimmings all around the borders and intricate designs on the surface of the door and the knob resembles a crystal ball. I turned away from the staircase and walked toward the door to satisfy my curiosity.

"I have got to know what is in that room." I slowly turned the knob, and out came a gust of wind that felt like a slap in the face. The windows were wide open so the wind kept coming in, almost knocking me down. I managed to close the giant windows before anymore damage was done. This room is the most elegant out of all the rooms I've been in. There is a fireplace and long white candles resting upon the mantle piece. The walls are a light eggshell color and the ceiling is graced with paintings of baby angels. On one side of the room I can see the wallpaper starting to give way. There is a rip towards the bottom and it looks like the hotel staff tried to conceal the rip by placing clear tape over it.

A part of me wanted to leave the room, but another was saying to peel the tape away from the rip. I hesitated before pulling the tape off of the wall, when suddenly I heard someone playing a piano. I stopped pealing the tape and listened intently to the music. It was wonderful, invigorating, and lovely all at the same time.

I was suddenly frightened by the sudden gust of wind that came through the window. I hurried to shut it and ran back to the spot where I heard the sounds of a piano. They had stopped playing. I realized I was pouting like a child, I wanted them to continue playing their beautiful music.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

I was sitting in the dining hall waiting for the second course to be brought out. My thoughts were only of the piano I heard earlier today.

"Bella, is something the matter? You barely ate anything during the first course," said my father, who was fiddling with his blackberry and glancing at me. My mother was looking over documents and sipping tea.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. How's work coming along?"

"Oh, you know how work is for your mother and I, long and tedious." He took a sip from his red wine.

"The British Prime Minister wants us to stay another week to go over some issues regarding extra security. Is that okay with you?" My mother spoke, finally making direct eye contact with me.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter. Work comes first to you guys anyway, right?"

My mother and father both stared at me with pleading eyes. My father sighed. "This trip is probably the most important for our career right now, honey. You've got to pull through." He went back to work on his blackberry.

"We'll take you car shopping before school starts. You can pick whatever car you want." My mother was smiling at me, as if buying me a car will solve all of our problems. I gave her a weak smile and went back to picking at my potatoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so excited to start this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

**P.S- I'm not sure what to do with Isabella Dawn, any suggestions? **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next afternoon I decided to have a talk with the head maid of the estate.

"Mary, do you happen to have a piano in any of the rooms here?"

"Yes Miss Bella, there is a grand piano on the second floor, near the west wing. It hasn't been played for almost thirty years now. The keys need to be repaired and the inside needs dusting. Do you care to play, madam?"

"Oh, no Mary. I was just curious is all. Sorry to have wasted any of your time."

"You're no trouble at all Miss Bella! My days are filled with cleaning and more cleaning, I can use a small break every now and then." She smiled warmly before walking into the kitchen.

The keys need to be repaired? But, I'm positive I heard someone playing a piano yesterday. This is getting more and more bizarre. I have the urge to visit that room again.

Later that day I ended up going back to the room. I was barely through the door when I heard the wonderful sounds of the pianist. Could I be imagining these sounds? No, I highly doubt it. The melody permeated through out the room and it got louder and louder as I approached the ripped wallpaper. I carefully started to peal the tape off the wall. The more tape I peal away, the more I start to see an actual doorway behind the flimsy wallpaper. The sounds coming from the piano get louder as I eagerly, but slowly, open the secret door. A million thoughts race through my mind. Is this some kind of Narnia wardrobe, like in those fantasy books? I really hope I don't meet a fawn any time soon.

As my feet descend into the unknown room, the light changes to a dimmer setting and it's suddenly warmer. I can see bulbous curtains surrounding me, they feel soft like silk. I can hear someone playing the piano, and I hear laughter coming from all directions of the cozy room.

"Bella dear, what ever is the matter? What is your reason for being behind the drapes?" Said a woman walking towards me. I took a step away from the curtain and gasped. The woman was from the Dawn painting. She's the beautiful Amelia, the Duchess of Wellington! But how can this be? I must be dreaming.

"Dearest, are you feeling famished?"

"I-I-I, I'm okay Duchess." My heart was beating out of my chest. How do I address this woman? Is it proper to call her Duchess? I've never been so perplexed in all my life. The woman stared at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, you're not well. Why have you called me Duchess and what is wrong with your voice?" She rang for a servant and ordered them to assist me to my bed chambers. Before the servant left me alone, I asked her a question.

"Excuse me, what year are we in?" The girl looked at me with confusion but answered my question.

"It is the year 1835, ma'am. Would you like any thing else ma'am?"

"Just one more question, who is the Duchess to me?" She looked even more baffled than before.

"She's your mother, ma'am. Are you feeling well, lady Isabella? Shall I call for a doctor?"

I'm in the year 1835 and my mother is the Duchess of Wellington, England!? That only means...

My father is the Duke of Wellington and they think I'm Isabella Dawn. My head was spinning and before I realized it, I collapsed.

* * *

The next morning I expected to be in my bedroom at the Chateau Moon. I peeked through my eyelids and saw a young girl gazing at me. She was wearing a long, white night gown.

She was sitting near my bedside gazing at me. Oh no, I wasn't dreaming!

"My dear sister, are you feeling any better? You gave us quite a fright last evening." Okay, she must be Alice Dawn, my 'sister.' I have to answer her, but in an English accent. My mind flashes to every British movie I have ever seen. I summon my best accent and answer the girl.

"Oh, do not fret dear Alice. I am quite well, I was just feeling a bit famished last evening, that is all." Alice held my hand and smiled at me, her eyes beaming.

"I'm overjoyed to see you so well, Bella. For a moment, I thought you might miss the ball tonight."

"The ball? I must say, I haven't a dress to wear." She looked at me and giggled.

"You haven't a dress to wear? We went to town just a fortnight ago, Bella. I recall you buying a dress for the ball that is quite lovely."

"Right, it slipped my mind. When are we to leave for this ball?"

Mama and Papa said as soon as the sun sets, we shall start our journey to Hammersmith. I must say, I can not contain my excitement." Does this girl ever stop smiling?

"Alice, remind me again, who is hosting the ball?"

"Why, Carlisle and Esme. Who else would be hosting a ball at their own estate?" She laughed and began to exit the room.

"Yes yes, I forgot again. Thank you for your patience. I must still be faint from last evening's ordeal."

"I fully understand, Bella. I'll see you in the serving room in one hour. Mama wishes to speak with us."

Before I could ask any more questions, she was skipping out of the room, humming. I sat in bed, thinking about how I could get to my own time period. Maybe I should look for the same door I came in from. I sighed. This can not be happening to me.

A few seconds later I heard a loud knock at the door. I jumped out of bed and on to the cold hardwood floor.

"Um, you may enter?" A girl about my age walked in and curtseyed. I did my best to curtsy back. She wore a plain white dress that came down to her ankles and her hair was pulled into a neat bun.

"Good morning, Lady Isabella. Her grace requested me to assist you with getting dressed."

"Okay, what is your name again?"

"I am Jane, ma'am."

"Jane, is it necessary to assist me with dressing?" She shifted from one foot to the other, her hands clasped together. She seemed a bit nervous.

"Yes ma'am, it is a custom for servants to assist their masters." I'm her master?! I've never been in charge of anyone, except for when I babysat the neighbor's twin boys, which was one time.

"Very well then, you may help me with getting dressed."

It took Jane twenty minutes to dress me and do my hair. I'm wearing a light blue gown with soft ribbons and a very tight corset, I can hardly stifle a breath. My hair is tied up in intricate braids and my curls are pinned back with small berets. She took a string of pearls out of a jewelry box near the mirror and placed them around my neck. The last time I got this dressed up was for my junior prom. These people must dress like this every day.

Jane looked at me through the mirror, checking for any signs of imperfection involving my hair.

"You look marvelous, Lady Isabella," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you very much. I was wondering, would you please escort me to the serving room?"

"Of course, ma'am."

I entered the serving room not knowing what to expect. Alice and 'mother' were sitting at a round table, surrounded by an assortment of food such as fruits, cheese, and bread.

"Ah, there you are dearest. How are you feeling this morning?" My 'mother' asked with a beautiful smile and bright eyes.

"I am feeling much better mama," I said with feigned confidence.

"Marvelous, darling. I am pleased you are well. Now join us, I have wonderful news to share with you both." I sat next to Alice and began to eat a scone. I didn't realize how hungry I was. The last time I ate was before I found the door that brought me here.

"Careful Bella, you don't wish to joke," said Alice with a loud giggle.

"Girls, do you remember when your father and I spoke of the Princes of Spain, Eleazar and Demetrius?"

"Of course mama, you went on about how handsome and rich they are," Alice answered.

'Mother' smiled and said, "well, they will both be at the Hammersmith ball tonight. It is your chance to finally meet them. We're hoping they will finally begin to court you both." Alice was nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Oh mama, what exciting news! We shall do our very best to make a humble impression, right Bella?"

They were both staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Alice, do you not think you are far too young to be courted?"

She started to laugh and said, "Bella, I'm seventeen, only a year behind you! What a ridiculous question to ask. And besides, mama was married before she was even twenty. Isn't that right mother?"

"Indeed, that is quite right. Your father courted me when I was nineteen and he was twenty-three. We

were lucky to have married for love." She seemed to be in a daze, smiling like a young school girl.

A surge of panic ran though me. Would I be expected to marry a Prince, with or without love?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

We've been riding now for two hours in a huge carriage and I am starting to feel really sick to my stomach. The road is not paved so I can feel every bump and ditch along the way to the Hammersmith estate. Not to mention the added nervousness for not being from this time period. Alice is sitting next to me, her gloved hand resting in the crook of my elbow.

"Bella, what do you expect the princes to be like? I must say, I am unsure about what they shall think of us. What if I am not nearly as pretty as they were hoping?" I could hear urgency in her voice.

"Nonsense, dearest Alice. You have beauty unlike what I have ever seen." It was true. Though incredibly short in height, Alice was gorgeous and could easily pass as a preppy cheerleader in my high school.

"Bella, you are too kind to me. I daresay, I would not be surprised if both of the princes shall fall for you. It is you who has always captured the hearts of ogling school boys when we were children."

I find that statement discomfiting, considering I've only been on two dates in my entire existence.

"There there, do not speak of the past. I am quite positive you shall receive a proposal after this ball tonight. Whether it be from a prince or a farmer, no man shall ever deserve you." Alice laughed and threw her head back in exasperation.

"My darling Bella, you are oblivious to the effect you have on, well everyone." I smiled but did not reply. That Isabella Dawn must have been quite the charmer.

For the next hour we sat in silence listening to the rustle of leaves and wind beyond the carriage. At last, the sound of hooves on the hollow ground came to a stop. I looked out the window and saw the most grand building. It looked like a castle built for a king. I could feel my stomach doing nervous flips. What have I gotten myself into?

A short bald man with his lips in a fine line, whom I'm guessing was the butler, escorted us to a gorgeous ballroom that was ten times bigger than my own high school gymnasium. The men wore fine suits while the women wore exquisite gowns and adorned magnificent jewelry. In the middle of the ballroom, under a brilliant chandelier, couples were participating in a dance that seemed so unfamiliar to me. It must be one of those traditional, English dances for couples.. My mind flashed to a memory of watching Kiera Knightly and Mathew Mcfayden, in _Pride and Prejudice. _Was I expected to execute these graceful moves with a partner? My head was starting to spin and I felt alarmingly overwhelmed by my surrounding and the realness of this whole situation. I needed to get some fresh air, I needed to get out.

I rushed outside to the nearest balcony, looking for a ledge to lean my weight on, but stumbled over the ruffles of my gown. Bracing myself for the impact of falling on the stone hard ground, I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath.

Expecting the ground, I was startled to feel strong arms embracing me. I opened my eyes and my breath hitched. It was the handsome Edward Masen who caught me, his arms were still around my waist. I felt a blush creeping up on either side of my cold cheeks. He finally released me and broke the silence between us.

"Hello, Bella. You almost took quite a tumble. Too much to drink I suppose?" There was a small smirk playing upon his lips. He looked breathtakingly beautiful and at that very moment, I knew I would come to love Edward Masen.

I cleared my throat and did my best to make my voice sound normal and British. "Oh, no. I was simply taking a much needed break. Why, might I ask, are you out here?" He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a new voice. In the doorway, standing with her hands on her hips, in a brutish manner, was a young woman staring rather aggressively at me. With a roll of her eyes, she turned her attention away from me and addressed Edward in the most annoying of tones.

"Edward, dear, we are expected in the dining hall." She didn't hesitate to put emphasis on the word _'we'_. Edward gave her an almost annoyed glare but walked toward her.

I haven't been here three days and already I have someone detesting me.

Before grabbing hold of the woman's already outstretched hand, Edward looked at me with a crooked grin.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Bella." Before I could even manage to reply, the woman snaked her hand through the crook of his arm and whisked him away. I was left alone on the balcony with only the sound of my heart, beating like a drum and Edward's words replaying in my mind.

* * *

**I'll be adding to this chapter, so stay tuned! **


End file.
